


A Taste Of Honey [repost]

by harmlessfantasy



Series: Sweet Surrender 'verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Colin Ford Is Pure Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor in sexual situation, Non AU, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessfantasy/pseuds/harmlessfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately follows “Forbidden Fruit” - this is the aftermath of Colin finding Jared & Jensen in a very intimate moment!</p><p>***** Please see notes *****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal back in 2011.
> 
> This fic is *NON-AU* and contains a minor in sexual situations. Don't like, don't read!

Jensen wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring at the doorway. He wasn’t even sure whether he’d stopped breathing. The only way he could tell that he was definitely still alive was because both his heart and his stomach contents were fighting to see which would come up into his throat first.  
  
He jumped at a loud noise, coming back to his senses enough to realise that Jared had slammed the trailer door shut and put the lock firmly in place – this time.  
  
“You couldn’t have made sure you did that before?” Jensen snapped, as he tucked himself back into his clothes. He knew without looking that Jared would have an expression somewhere between a wounded puppy and murderous. “Sorry man, it’s not your fault,” he said, holding his hands up.  
  
Jared was pinching his nose now, and Jensen could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He was – quite rightly – starting to panic. He moved over to his lover on unsteady legs, and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
“Shit, Jen, what are we gonna do? He was…fuck, he was _right there_ and he…shit, how long was he there for? Did he hear what we said?” His voice was getting higher and higher with each question, and Jensen slowly steered him over to the couch, pushing his shoulders gently until Jared got the message and sat down.  
  
Jensen knelt down in front of him, and held his face in both hands. “Jay, you gotta calm down, man.” he said, brushing away the first tears from Jared’s face. “I need to go after him, but I need to you calm down and let me take care of it. I gotta go before he leaves. You stay here, ok?”  
  
Jared nodded, but Jensen wasn’t convinced that he’d actually heard what was being said to him. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said, and headed for the door. Jared’s shaky voice stopped him before he got there.  
  
“S-should I come, too?”  
  
Jensen sighed, not really sure for a moment. “No, I think it’ll be better if just one of us goes. Kid’s just had enough of a shock without us both going charging in there.”  
  
Jared sniffed and mumbled “OK,” as Jensen headed out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Jensen headed for Colin’s trailer, it was now _his_ turn to panic. The headache that had been plaguing him all day was back with a vengeance, and every step he took made it feel worse. How the fuck was he going to even _try_ to explain this?  
  
Far too little time passed before he was climbing the steps and knocking on the door. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a still shell shocked Colin.  
  
Before he even had time to speak, Colin did, talking so fast it took Jensen’s brain a little while to catch up with what he was hearing. “I…I think you should go Jensen. I gotta…the car’s waiting for me to take me back to my hotel. I don’t wanna keep the driver waiting.”  
  
Without thinking, Jensen’s hand shot out and he wrapped his fingers around Colin’s upper arm. “Colin, wait. I need. Shit, I need to talk to you about what just happened.”  
  
“No I think it’s best if I just go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, he pulled his arm free and tried to push passed Jensen.  
  
Jensen stood and blocked Colin’s way. “Look _please_ Colin, just give me a few minutes to explain.”  
  
The teen looked furious now. “You don’t need to _explain_ , I have eyes Jensen, and I think it’s pretty obvious what was going on. I’m a big boy, I can work it out for myself. What you and Jared do is your business, I just want to forget it!” he took a deep breath before speaking again. “If you came here to ask me not to say anything, I won’t, don’t worry.” he said, his tone softer now.  
  
“That’s not why. That’s not what I meant… yeah shit, ok that is what I meant,” he ran his hand over his face, trying to come up with the right words. “Look, can I come in for just a minute? I don’t wanna do this out here.”  
  
Both of them cast their eyes over the darkened but mostly empty parking lot. Colin sighed, and took a step back, leaving Jensen to follow. When Jensen looked up, Colin was only a few steps away – clearly they weren’t going to be able to sit down and talk it out.  
  
“You have two minutes, talk fast.”  
  
Jensen took a deep breath. He held his hands up in what he hoped was a placating manner. “Fuck, I don’t know where to start. OK, there’s no point me denying what we were doing.” Colin raised an eyebrow, the look clearly saying _No shit Sherlock_. “Man I could use a drink about now. I want you to know that me and Jared, we’re not just… we’re serious about each other, we’re not just fucking around. We – it’s…complicated. There’s Danni and Gen, there’s the show,” he looked into Colin’s eyes and felt like he was pleading, which basically he was. “It’s our careers on the line here, man, our marriages too.”  
  
“That’s not my problem.”  
  
“No, I know it’s not. _Fuck_ Colin, all I’m asking for here is a little discretion.” As soon as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing.  
  
“Yeah, because fucking your co-star’s face in your trailer when anyone could – and _did_ – walk in, is really discreet, isn’t it?”  
  
Jensen had no answer for that one. All he could do was carry on, and hope like Hell that he was making sense. “Look, you’re right, of course you are… that’s not something we do, man. We don’t usually fuck around on set, we keep it for home. I _know_ it’s asking a lot, but I’m begging you, can we keep this to ourselves? I _swear_ it’ll never happen again!”  
  
Colin looked him up and down, and his shoulder’s sagged slightly. He looked at Jensen with a slight frown on his face. “I already said I wouldn’t say anything, and I won’t. Can I go now?”  
  
Relief flooded through Jensen, but there was still something unaddressed. “There’s just one more thing.” _How do I ask him if he heard me saying I want to fuck him into the middle of next week?_ He thought to himself. “What did you…what did you hear when you came in?”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Colin squeaked.  
  
Jensen felt like his face was on fire. “I just mean… look there was some fairly embarrassing shit coming out of my mouth in there, man. I just… it’s bad enough that you saw - what you saw, but did…did you hear any of what I was saying?”  
  
Colin’s eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head. “No, man, Jesus, I didn’t _listen to you_! I came in as you were,” he motioned to Jensen’s crotch, “finishing off.” he said quietly.  
  
 _Thank fuck for that_! Jensen thought. “Oh ok, yeah um…”  
  
“I really gotta go now, please. Like I said, I just want to go back to my hotel and forget about the last half hour of my life.”  
  
Resigned to the fact that they’d probably already traumatised the kid enough for one night, Jensen nodded. “Yeah, yeah ok. See you tomorrow,” he said as Colin walked passed him. There was no response, the next sound he heard was the car door slamming as Colin got in. Jensen’s eyes flicked to the back seat, where Colin was pointedly _not_ looking at him.  
  
Once again, his head was throbbing, and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to feel better any time soon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The cab ride home was uncomfortable. When Jensen got back to his trailer, Jared had wanted to know everything that had happened. He relayed the conversation only after he’d called a cab to take them home; then promised they’d talk more later. He hoped Jared would let it go, but he knew that was wishful thinking.  
  
As soon as they got home, Jensen headed for the liquor cabinet and poured out a large glass of Jack Daniels. He drank half of it down in one go, only stopping when he felt Jared’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
“That’s not going to help anything, Jen.”  
  
“I know,” he shrugged, “but my head can’t possibly hurt any more, so fuck it!”  
  
Jared moved so that he was pressed up against Jensen from knee to shoulder. He slid his arms around his lover’s waist, and laid his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Jen,” he said softly, “this is all my fault.”  
  
Jensen turned in the taller man’s arms, bringing his hand up to rest on the sculpted chest in front of him. “How is it your fault?”  
  
Jared closed his hand over Jensen’s. “If I hadn’t pushed it, we never would’ve gotten carried away, and then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
  
Jensen sighed deeply, setting his glass down on the counter. He lifted both hands to cup Jared’s face and placed a tender kiss on his lips. “We’re both to blame. We both knew we shouldn’t let ourselves get caught up in the moment when we’re at work. Let’s just go to bed.”  
  
Jared pulled him in closer, and kissed him deeply. “OK,” he said breathlessly and smirked, “take me to bed, stud.”  
  
“I didn’t mean _that_ , you moron, I want sleep!”  
  
Jared sighed dramatically, “Spoilsport!”  
  
A few minutes later, they were curled up in bed and Jensen was just drifting off to sleep when Jared spoke quietly. “What are we gonna do about Colin, Jen? We could be in real trouble here.”  
  
Jensen turned over to face him. “He said he’s not going to say anything, and I believe him – I _have_ to believe him. Let’s face it, I’m sure he’s not going to be itching to tell anyone what he saw. I thought the poor kid was gonna be sick at one point!”  
  
“You really think it’s gonna be ok?”  
  
His voice was so quiet and scared, Jensen’s heart actually hurt. He stroked Jared’s cheek, and put as much conviction into his reply as possible, even though he was scared himself. “Yeah, I think so.”  
  
Jared visibly relaxed, and moved closer. “So you wanna be the big spoon or the little one?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day Colin very quiet on set, and Jensen’s sure he’s not imagining that the teen is avoiding his co-stars as much as possible. Under the circumstances, he’d probably be doing the same thing if it wasn’t for the fact that he was directing.  
  
It’s half an hour until call time when Jensen gets the message that the girl Colin’s meant to be kissing (he still can’t remember her name), is sick and won’t be on set today. Part of him is relieved, but the rest of him is thinking how this is going to impact on their schedule, and whether the network is going to be pissed.  
  
In the end, he decides to change things around a little, and they shoot some of Sam and Dean’s scenes, meaning that there’s still progress made. By lunchtime, there’s not much else that they can shoot of Colin without the girl, so he sets off for the kid’s trailer. He find’s Colin sprawled on the sofa, playing a video game. It’s on loud, so Jensen has to shout over it to be heard.  
  
“Shit, man, you frightened the life out of me!” Colin says as he pauses his game.  
  
“Sorry, that was kinda loud, you mustn’t have heard me knocking.” He feels awkward just standing there in the doorway.  
  
“Do you,” Colin swallows, “do you wanna come in?”  
  
“Oh, no it’s fine. I just came to tell you that you can call it a day. There’s nothing more you can do today, so you may as well take off.”  
  
Colin stands and walks closer to Jensen. “Um, are you sure? Isn’t there anything else I can do for you?”  
  
Jensen draws in a sharp breath, images of yesterday’s fantasy flashing through his head. _Fuck yes, you can_ he thinks, then berates himself. What he says, after clearing his throat, is “No, not for today. Go home, relax, man.”  
  
He thinks that there’s a little disappointment in Colin’s eyes, but he doesn’t say anything, so he turns to leave.  
  
“Jen?” Colin says, quietly.  
  
Jensen turns to face him, slowly, his heart beating faster – something’s not right here. “Yeah?”  
  
He watches as Colin sits back down, threading his fingers together and looking at the ground. He takes a deep breath before saying, “About yesterday…”  
  
 _Shit, fuck… I knew this was too easy!_ Before he can speak, Colin holds up a hand.  
  
“Wait, just let me say this, ok?”  
  
 _Walk away, Ackles, he thinks, turn around and walk the fuck away. If you ignore it, he may not push it_. He just nods, because there’s a lump in his throat.  
  
Colin takes a deep breath, before looking his director in the eye. “Yesterday. I … um, I heard you.”  
  
Jensen freezes, that can’t possibly mean what he thinks it does. “Heard what?” he rasps. He watches as a blush rises in the kid’s cheeks, and he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’s not going to like whatever’s coming next.  
  
“ _Everything_ ,” he says almost in a whisper, “I heard everything you said…both of you.”  
  
Jensen feels like someone’s crushing his chest. Shit, this _cannot_ be happening! He grabs onto the door frame to steady himself, and then realises that – again – the fucking door is open! He makes himself take a couple of steps forward and shuts it firmly.  
  
“I – I don’t know what you…I don’t know what you mean.” he stammers.  
  
“You know very well what I mean, Jensen!” Colin almost shouts, anger in his voice.  
  
Well shit, of course he’s angry! Jensen does the only thing he can think of – he lies. “No, I don’t”, he says, his voice sounding steadier than it feels, “you said you didn’t hear anything!”  
  
“Newsflash, I _lied_!” Colin throws back.  
  
“Fuck,” now it’s Jensen’s turns to hold his hands up, palms facing towards Colin in a ‘calm down’ gesture. There’s no way out of this, no matter how much he wants there to be, “It’s not what you think.” is all he can come up with.  
  
Colin squares his shoulders and stepped closer to Jensen, defiance all over his face. “Really?,” he questions, “so I just what, _imagined_ you guys talking about me being stuffed full of your cock? I _imagined_ that you said you want to come inside me and watch it run out of my ass?”  
  
He can’t breathe. All the air has been sucked out of the room, and Jensen’s lightheaded. He feels like he’s going to throw up, just as soon as his head stops swimming. He manages to stagger over to the nearest chair and slump down in it. He doesn’t want to look at Colin, to see the fear and disgust in his eyes, but he has to. He has to explain. “I – you weren’t ever meant to hear that. It was - ”  
  
“Is it true?” Colin interrupted, “did you mean it?”  
  
 _Fuuuuck!_ “I – shit!” there was no point denying it now, “Colin, God you have to understand I’d never act on it. I’d never…I’m not some kind of pervert, I wouldn’t, I could never – please, you have to believe me,” he begged, “ _please_?”  
  
Colin studied him, and his face was eerily blank. Eventually he spoke again, “OK, I believe you.”  
  
Relief flooded through Jensen, making him feel even more sick if that was even possible. “I know it’s a lot to ask Colin, but last night – last night you said you wouldn’t say anything. Can I trust you to keep your word after what I just…”  
  
Now Colin looked _really_ pissed. “Do you think I don’t know how much shit this would cause? You’d be fired, _arrested maybe_ , I’m not… I’m not gonna be responsible for that, Jensen. It was a stupid mistake.”  
  
He had no idea how much time had passed after that. He found himself staring at the cheap plastic covering on the table he was sat at, and startled when Colin pulled out the next chair and sat down. He looked at his young co-star, not knowing what to expect.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” he said, looking Jensen straight in the eye.  
  
After everything, Jensen didn’t think he could refuse, and he simply nodded. If it wasn’t for the fact they were sat so close, he wouldn’t have heard the next question.  
  
“What if it’s what I want, too?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen barely slept that night. Colin’s words ran through his mind, time and time again. As with the previous night, Jared had asked him several times what was wrong, and each time, Jensen lied saying that he was just tired and stressed about the episode. He could tell Jared didn’t buy his excuse for a second, but he went along with it. The older man was grateful for that, but he knew his lover’s patience wouldn’t last. Sooner or later, he’d have to tell the truth, and Jared being Jared, odds were it would be sooner.  
  
The next morning, Jared got back from his run to find Jensen sitting fully dressed at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Two things were wrong with this picture – (a) Jensen was up and conscious enough to have even made coffee; and (b) he looked like shit.  
  
“Mornin’” Jensen mumbled into his mug as Jared came through the door. Sadie came trotting over to him straight away, whining and pawing at his leg. Jensen reached down and patted her a few times – if a dog could sense something wrong, it was only a matter of time before Jared called him out on it, and Jensen would have to deal with it.  
  
“Hey,” Jared said softly. He leaned over his lover, pressing his chest against Jensen’s back. He kissed that sensitive spot below Jensen’s ear, causing the older man to shiver, as they both knew damn well it would.  
  
“Cut it out, Jay,” Jensen said wearily, “Clif’s gonna be here in twenty minutes, go shower.”  
  
Jared stood up straight, but didn’t move away. Instead his large hands settled on Jensen’s shoulders and started massaging gently. Sighing, he said, “Jen, you know I love you. Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it and we’ll work through it together.”  
  
Jensen leaned back into the touch, but he knew they didn’t have time to talk now. “Yeah, I know. We’ll talk tonight, Jay, I promise.” He just hoped that he’d have a way to explain the conversation with Colin. He couldn’t get the teen’s words or the look on his face, out of his head.

* * * * *

  
If Jensen thought yesterday was bad, it had nothing on today. That damn headache was still there, made worse by the lack of sleep, but they were on a tight schedule. A handful of Advil washed down with another strong coffee was the only option.  
  
By the mid-morning break, he was already jittery from all the caffeine in his system, but he didn’t care. He’d switch to decaf later…much later, he hated the stuff! Jared was nowhere to be seen when Jensen arrived at Craft Services. He was a little disappointed, but at the same time relieved. He reached for a coffee pot and got as far as pouring half a cup, when he felt a hand settle on his lower back.  
  
He froze when he realised it was a _small_ hand, far too small and not hot enough to be Jared’s. He felt the heat of someone almost pressed up against his side. As if in slow motion, he turned his head to find Colin next to him. The teen moved in closer as he reached passed Jensen towards where the cans of Coke sat. Jensen went to take a step to the side to give Colin more room, but the hand on his back moved slowly towards his hip, gripping tighter so that Jensen couldn’t pull away. Jensen started to twist at the waist, again trying to give Colin more room. He wanted to push the kid away, but it would cause a scene. Instead, his slight change in stance gave Colin the chance to press into his back more as he leaned over the grab a can. As the teen pulled back from the table, he pulled his hand off Jensen’s back, his fingers casually sweeping across the top of Jensen’s ass. Jensen inhaled sharply, and at the same time his traitorous dick twitched in his jeans.  
  
Colin opened the Coke and took a long drink. Jensen was frozen to the spot, watching Colin’s throat as he slowly swallowed. When he pulled the can away, his tongue darted out to lick the sweet liquid of his lips, and Jensen’s dick twitched again. He raised his eyes so that he was looking straight at Colin, who in a voice that was far too teasing and sexy for someone his age, simply said, “See ya later, Jensen”, smirking as he turned and walked away.  
  
Jensen let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He felt his heart racing, and brought the coffee cup to his mouth for something to do. He dropped his other hand casually in front of his crotch, hoping it would cover the growing bulge there until he could get to his trailer to calm down.  
  


* * * * *

  
By the time lunch came around, Jensen felt a lot better. Colin hadn’t been in the scene they were filming, and for the most part he forgot about their little exchange. Realising he hadn’t actually eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, Jensen piled his plate high. He usually ate in his trailer with Jared, but he recalled something about a phone call to Dan, Jared’s agent which was scheduled for lunchtime. He decided as it was a nice day, he’d sit outside. He lost himself tucking into his food, and looked up only when a shadow fell over the table. Colin stood there, motioning towards the table.  
  
“You mind if I sit here?” he said, seemingly innocently, but Jensen could see something in Colin’s eyes that said this was going to be anything but.  
  
“Sure,” he said, waving his hand over the empty bench, save for a couple of PA’s at the other end, “knock yourself out.”  
  
The teen smiled and sat down _right next_ to Jensen. He fidgeted, getting himself comfortable while he opened another can of Coke and took a long drink. As it turned out, Colin’s version of comfortable meant that he was pressed tight up along Jensen’s side. He would feel the heat mostly where they touched from hip to ankle. It was too much, and Jensen began choking on the mouthful of food he had just taken. Colin clapped him on the back, and reached for the coke, shoving it into Jensen’s hand.  
  
Swallowing deeply to clear the food in his throat, Jensen began to get his breathing under control. He took another mouthful of the drink before setting it down on the table with a mumbled “thanks” to the boy. He went to pick up his fork again, when a noise stopped him.  
  
“Mmm, tastes like you,” Colin said in a quiet voice. He turned to look at Jensen, the heat unmistakeable in his eyes as he leaned further into Jensen. “Would you let me taste more of you, Jensen?”  
  
Blood thundered in Jensen’s ears, he felt his face flush, and _somehow_ there was enough blood left in the bottom half of his body for his dick to twitch and start filling. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Colin to back off, to move away, until he was distracted by someone else arriving.  
  
“Hey guys,” Jared said cheerily. It was clear to everyone that it wasn’t a hundred percent genuine; after all, Jared hadn’t spoken to Colin since he walked in on them two days ago, “how’s it going?”  
  
“Fine,” Colin offered before Jensen could speak, “just saving our director here from choking,” he said, once again rubbing Jensen’s back. The older man’s body tensed entirely and he subtly moved a couple of inches away.  
  
“Yeah,” he croaked, “I’m fine. Just ate too fast that’s all.”  
  
Jared raised an eyebrow in question. “Thought that was meant to be my job?” he smirked, winking at them both before he left to get food.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Jensen moved further away, twisting his body so he could look Colin in the eye. He was met with a smug smirk. “Look Colin, I told you last night, we _can’t_ do this,” he said, his voice low and wavering only slightly, “you gotta stop playing these games, it’s not going to get you anywhere, OK? No means no!”  
  
“How’s the chicken?” Jared asked, and when did he become a fucking Ninja, sneaking up on people like that?!  
  
“It’s good,” Colin piped up as Jared sat down. Jensen didn’t miss the subtle change in his tone as he continued to talk, “it’s nice and firm, but still tender,” he picked up a piece off his own plate, making a show of squeezing it between his fingers. “See, nice and supple, like a nice ass,” he winked at Jared, who frowned, the _what the fuck?_ implied by the look of confusion on his face.  
  
Neither of them said anything else as Colin brought the chicken to his lips, gently rubbing it against them before slowly slipping it into his mouth. He moaned around his mouthful, and Jensen was instantly reminded of the noises Jared made when he was sucking Jensen deep into his throat, the chicken juices that Colin’s soft pink tongue was flicking out to collect, a tantalising mockery of the pre-come Jensen loved to spread over Jared’s lips before pushing into his mouth.  
  
Jared’s gulp was audible, even to Jensen, who could currently only hear his own heartbeat and ragged breathing. “Colin,” Jared cleared his throat, “that’s disturbing, man.” He let out a small laugh, shaking his head and digging into his own food.  
  
Colin looked between them, first at Jared then slowly over to Jensen, his eyes dark and plump lips swollen. He gave a sly smile before he took another bite of his food, slowly and deliberately sucking on his plastic fork, keeping his eyes on Jensen the whole time.  
  
Jensen had to turn away, he was more than half hard now. He tried focussing on his food, but found he didn’t have the saliva to chew, so he settled for slow, calming sips of his coffee instead.  
  
Jared and Colin talked about the upcoming re-scheduled scene with Sam’s first kiss, and it suddenly hit Jensen that he was going to be directing that scene this afternoon. Shit!  
  
“Are you nervous?” Jared asked.  
  
Colin swapped his fork for the can of Coke and took a long drink. He shifted forward so that he could lean one elbow on the table in front of him, can in hand; and let the other drop down on the seat next to him. “Not really,” he said, “I mean, I’ve got Jensen to tell me what to do, haven’t I Jen?”  
  
“W-what?” Jensen stammered, feeling like he was missing something?  
  
Colin smiled then, a genuine smile, and Jensen couldn’t help return it…right up until Colin’s hand settled on his thigh. Jensen jumped as the teen’s fingers gently stroked the muscles with barely there movements. “You’ll tell me if I go wrong, won’t you Jensen? You’ll show me what you want me to do, and tell me exactly what you want, won’t you?”  
  
Jared snorted, and Jensen turned to see a playful grin on his face. “Oh you can be sure he’ll do that, kid, can’t he, Jen?”  
  
Jensen was about to answer when Colin’s hand slid further up his leg, dipping down towards his inner thigh, a hot trail leading right towards where his dick was hard and aching. He jumped, banging his knee hard on the underneath of the table. “Mother _fucker_!” he shouted, pushing Colin’s hand away from him without being too obvious, and reaching down to rub his own throbbing knee. Thankfully, the pain was quickly making his hard-on wilt, so that was one less thing to worry about. “On set, fifteen minutes,” he barked out, louder than intended, and got a chorus of agreement from the people around him. Now after all that, he was going to have to direct that fucking kiss…he was so screwed!

* * * * *

  
Thankfully, it only took an hour to film the kiss, and after the fiasco with the last try, everything went smoothly from a technical standpoint. The problem for Jensen came when they had to film the kiss from several different angles, to be edited later. With each kiss, Jensen was getting more and more worked up. Colin – the bastard – now knew exactly what he was going to Jensen, and the smacking of lips and breathy moans were exaggerated enough to make a point, but not so much that anyone else picked up on it. Or so he hoped! In the final take, Jensen stood off to the right hand side, behind young ‘Amy’ which turned out to be a bad idea. After placing the chaste kiss to the girl’s lips, Colin looked directly at him, and leaned in again, turning them slightly. He ran his tongue gently across her lips before sweeping it into her mouth. His eyes boring into Jensen’s the whole time. Pulling away, he smirked at Jensen, laughed with the girl and leaned back on the sofa. “Was that ok, boss?” he asked, “did I do it like you wanted?”  
  
“Y-yeah, it was good…f-fine, I mean it was fine. Er… cut?” _Damn, that wasn’t supposed to come out like a question_! “CUT” he shouted this time, his voice much stronger. “OK, everyone, that’s a wrap for today, thanks. Those of you working with the second unit, you know where you need to be, everyone else back on set at seven thirty sharp, tomorrow.” There was shuffling around him, and Jensen’s head was throbbing again. He sat on the arm of the sofa while wires were collected, lights moved and the like. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He just wanted to go hope and make up for the sleep he didn’t get last night.  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
“Yeah?” he answered without turning around, background noise preventing him from pinpointing the voice from just that one word. He jumped slightly when hands settled on his shoulders in the same way Jared had done earlier that morning. Without thinking, he dropped his head forward to give better access to his neck and shoulders. The hands starting rubbing, working kinks out and Jensen sighed softly with relief. It felt so good, he didn’t question it, until the hands smoothed over his shoulders and down towards his pecs. Small hands, way too small to be Jared’s. He jerked, jumping up and spinning around to see Colin kneeling on the sofa cushion with a soft smile on his face.  
  
“I can keep doing it if it helps. Your muscles are really knotted up, you could definitely use it,” he stood leaning towards Jensen, resting one hand on his shoulder, the other gently gripping Jensen’s neck. “Let me touch you, Jensen?”  
  
Pulling away quickly from both the touch and the suggestion, Jensen tripped over something and landed hard on his ass on the floor. Colin immediately crouched down beside him.  
  
“Jesus, I’m sorry…are you ok?”  
  
Jensen was pissed now. “NO!” he shouted, then quickly realised he needed to keep his voice down, “No I’m not. Colin I told you before, what you heard was a mistake. I can’t do this, we can’t do this, you have to understand that. I’m sorry.” He set off towards his trailer, and had only got a few steps away when the reply came.  
  
“Are you _really_ sorry? See I don’t think you are. I think you’re _not_ sorry, and that’s why I’m getting to you.”  
  
Jensen turned towards Colin again, raising a finger and pointing at him. “Don’t make the situation harder, man, let’s just drop it!” He walked off then, not waiting for a response.

* * * * *

  
Stomping up the stairs to his trailer, Jensen found the door unlocked, meaning Jared was in there waiting for him. _Shit!_ He couldn’t handle this right now, but after the awkward atmosphere at lunch, there’s no way he was getting out of explaining.  
  
As he expected, Jared was spread out on the sofa, long legs stretched out in front of him as he flicked through the TV channels. “Hey,” he said as Jensen came in and shut the door, “how was filming?”  
  
Jensen plonked down in the nearest chair and dropped his head into his hands. “Filming was ok, we got what we needed,” he mumbled into his hands. He looked up when Jared pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, taking Jensen’s hand in both of his.  
  
“Talk to me Jen,” and right there, that puppy eyed look and tone of voice? That was Jared’s gentle but firm way of telling him this was it, there was no dodging the subject now.  
  
With a long sigh, Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand before speaking. “It’s Colin…”  
  
Jared sat and listened as his lover told the story of Colin hearing and seeing them the other night, how he’d been tormenting Jensen, and the words that wouldn’t leave his mind, “ _What if it’s what I want, too?_ ”. Through it all, Jared sat silently. “Jay? Say something,” he cupped Jared’s jaw and looking him in the eye, flinching when his hand was pushed away and Jared stood and started pacing.  
  
“That little _fucker_!” he cried. Jensen really couldn’t tell whether Jared was worried or angry. “And he says it’s what he wants, despite all the shit it could cause?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “That’s what he said, but he’s fourteen, he doesn’t know what he wants!”  
  
“The fuck I don’t!” a voice said behind him. Again, Colin was stood in the doorway, looking between the two men. He shut and locked the door behind him, and stood with his arms folded across his chest defiantly, almost daring them to tell him otherwise.  
  
Jared moved forward towards him, but to his credit, Colin didn’t flinch. He looked straight into Jared’s eyes, and with a calm voice said, “Don’t tell me what I do or don’t want. I’m old enough to make my own decisions, and I _know_ what I want. I know the risks, and I’m fine with that. The only thing stopping us, is you!”  
  
“Me?” Jared asked, clearly confused.  
  
“Both of you,” Colin confirmed, “If you can both look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want this, I’ll leave. I’m only in Vancouver for another day, so I don’t have the luxury of time.” He sounded so mature, yet there was still a childlike uncertainty in his eyes at the same time.  
  
Jared looked at Jensen, “Jen?”  
  
Jensen felt sick, how the hell had they gotten into this situation? “What?” he croaked.  
  
Jared’s chest was heaving, and again, it wasn’t clear whether or not it was with anger. “He…he seems to be pretty sure about this. It’s gotta be your call.”  
  
There was a rollercoaster racing through Jensen’s stomach, was Jared _serious_? Was he testing Jensen’s loyalty? “No, no we can’t. I’ve already said that. It’s …we… _shit_!”  
  
Colin slowly moved closer to both of them. “Jared, if Jensen wants this, are you seriously ok with it? It’s pretty big, man, I don’t wanna cause any problems with you two.”  
  
Jensen looked at Jared, whose chest was still heaving but now he could see the heat and darkness in his lover’s eyes. Jared licked his lips, and pulled Jensen out of the chair so that he and Colin were face to face. “Kiss him. Fuckin’ hell man, _kiss him_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nervously, Jensen licked his lips. He watched as Colin did the same, both tracking the other’s movements. They searched each other’s eyes for a moment before Colin turned to look up at Jared.

“Are you sure?” Colin asked, his voice rough with arousal.  
  
The leer that spread across his face was the confirmation Jensen was wanting, but he still needed to hear the words. “ _Jay_?” he said in a whisper, annoyed at how needy it sounded.

Jared cupped the back of Jensen’s neck with one hand, and used the other to guide Jensen’s hand down to the large bulge in his jeans. “Does that answer your question?”

Jensen simply nodded – he didn’t know what he could say at this point, _thank you_ , maybe? He hoped Jared would get that from his eyes. He gave a little smile, before turning back to Colin who was looking at him nervously.

“Are _you_ sure, Jensen? I don’t wanna do this if it’s something you’re gonna regret later,” he said.

Jensen reached forward and pulled the teen by his shirt until they were only inches away from each other. Holding each other’s gaze as their breaths became faster and had Jensen’s skin tingling. He still had hold of Colin’s shirt, so he stroked his thumb gently but meaningfully over a nipple. The teen’s breath caught, and the next thing Jensen knew, he was being dragged forward, a pair of hot, wet and hungry lips covering his. Steadying himself with both hands on Colin’s hips, he kissed back with everything he had.

Vaguely registering Jared’s moan beside them, Jensen also moaned when Colin’s tongue pushed it’s way into his mouth, teasing and encouraging Jensen’s tongue to come out to play. He gladly obliged, pulling their bodies flush against each other so that they could both feel the other’s hardness. And God was Jensen hard - all his dirty thoughts about Colin were apparently coming true, so yeah, no wonder!

When they finally pulled back for air, their foreheads naturally came together. When his chest felt like it wasn’t going to explode, Jensen turned his head to look at Jared. He really didn’t know what to expect – it was fine Jared finding it hot in principle, but now that they’d actually kissed, Jensen was worried that Jared wouldn’t be ok with it. He needn’t have worried, because he was met with the sight of Jared cupping himself through his jeans and moaning softly.

“Don’t stop,” he croaked, “for fuck’s sake, _don’t stop_!”

“Jen,” Colin said, sliding his hand up Jensen’s neck and pulling him closer, “come on, man, come here.”

He could do nothing but let himself be guided back towards Colin. The teen’s hands ran up through Jensen’s hair, over his back, and then firmly gripped his ass, pushing their crotches together roughly. He was muttering things into Jensen’s mouth, a litany of “So hot, taste so good, want you,” falling from Colin’s beautiful, kiss swollen lips.

Jensen let out a groan of disappointment when Colin pulled back, which turned into a further groan of pleasure as the teen turned to Jared, declaring “Jay, I want him to fuck me. Can he? Please say yes!”

Jared’s eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the trailer floor. Jensen panicked, quickly moving towards Jared to calm him, tell him he wouldn’t do that... God, even just to apologise despite his lover being the one who asked them to kiss! Jared’s large hands tugged Jensen towards him, and for a moment, the older man thought Jared was going to lay one on him. Instead, he growled, pulling Jensen into him and kissing him bruisingly hard. He mirrored Colin’s earlier actions, hands finally settling on Jensen’s ass and grinding his rock hard dick against Jensen’s.

He couldn’t help but smirk when Jared pulled back. “You like that thought, huh?” Jensen said teasingly, “we said a kiss.” He turned back to Colin before continuing, “Lemme tell you, that was a hell of a kiss, but I can’t do that Colin.”

The teen visibly slumped. “Don’t you want me?” he asked in a small voice.

Jensen’s stomach lurched, Colin looked so dejected and he hated that look instantly, knew he never wanted to be the cause of it ever again. He moved back over and cupped Colin’s face in both hands. He leaned in and kissed him firmly but gently. “Don’t think that. I do want you, God I want you _so much_ , but we can’t.” He knew what he was saying was the responsible thing, the _right_ thing, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

Colin tensed under his hands. “Why can’t we? If we both want it and Jared’s OK with it, then where’s the harm? You’re not coercing me into anything Jensen. I really, _really_ want you to fuck me,” he raised his own hands and covered Jensen’s with them, squeezing gently as he looked straight into those green eyes, “I want you to be my first, Jen.”

*  *  *  *  *

Ten minutes later, Jensen was on his eighth tour of the parking lot. Although it was July, he couldn’t help shivering as he re-played the last few minutes in his head. He was more than a little annoyed that Jared had essentially thrown him out of his own fucking trailer, so that he and Colin could talk. Why the fuck did Jensen have to leave? It’s not like he didn’t know what they were going to be talking about! In the end he’d only agreed because he wasn’t sure how many times he could stand those two pairs of puppy eyes on him. The bottom line was this: Colin wanted Jensen to take his virginity, Jared wanted it to happen, and God help him, Jensen did too. He’d known that before he left, but the more he tried to tell himself it couldn’t happen, the more he realised how much he actually wanted it. He set off back to the trailer, fully intending to stick to the morals his Momma and Daddy taught him.

That thought went straight out of the window, when he opened the door to find Jared and Colin on the sofa together. Jared was gently stroking Colin’s hair and cheek, muttering things too quiet for Jensen to hear from there. Neither of them had turned to look when he opened the door, they seemed so wrapped up in each other, and a flare of jealousy lit up inside him. He didn’t _intend_ to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of him.

He watched as Jared continued to stroke Colin’s face, occasionally thumbing over his bottom lip. Jared’s other than was resting on Colin’s upper thigh. “So hot,” he said, “it’s no fucking wonder he wants you so much, baby.” Colin’s hand covered Jared’s over his thigh, and he leaned closer.

“I want him too, Jared. He’s just so... I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a _really_ hot guy and all, but Jensen...”

Jared let out a soft laugh, “He’s kinda perfect.”

Colin’s face was soft, and he wore a smile that even though it was small, reached all the way to his eyes. “You’re so lucky to be with him, Jared. In your place I’m really not sure I’d be comfortable with even considering seeing him with someone else.”

Jared leaned forward and gently kissed Colin’s lips. “I love him. I know he’d never do anything behind my back, and honestly? The thought of you two together is amazing,” he lowered his head, and Jensen knew this was one of the few times Jared was actually a little coy, an adorable little blush on his cheeks, “I’d kinda love to fuck you myself!”

Colin _did_ blush at that. “Maybe... er, maybe next time?” he said, “assuming there’s even going to be a first time, that is.”

Jared lifted Colin’s face to his, “He’ll come around, I know he will. He’s never been good at resisting things for long, and you? You, he’s not going to resist. It may not be tonight, but I promise you, I have faith that you’ll get your wish, soon enough.”

“Is that right?!” Jensen barked, making them both jump. “You think you can win me over because I’ve ‘Never been good at resisting things for long’, Jay?” he didn’t know why he was so angry, it was probably the combination of working hard and stressing about this situation. “You know what, Jared? Fuck you!”

They stared at each other, tension prickling the air, until finally Colin spoke up. He looked at Jared before Jensen, giving him a half wink, “But Jen, you can fuck him anytime,” his voice was getting rougher by the second, “we both think that tonight, you’d much rather fuck me. Fuck my tight little ass like we all know you want to, and have me clamp down on you while you come inside me.”

The little fucker was using Jensen’s own words back at him, and that was _so_ not cool. He was about to say that, when Jared pulled Colin flush against his side, and leaned in, kissing him slow and deep. Jensen had been on the receiving end of those kind of kisses many times, and usually it led to slow, teasing and mindblowing sex; but now he was lavishing that attention on Colin. As much as he wanted to get jealous all over again, he couldn’t.

Jared leant back on the sofa, encouraging Colin to come with him. Breaking the kiss to look directly at Jensen, Colin straddled Jared’s hips and then leaned down to lick a slow stripe from the hollow of Jared’s throat all the way up to his ear. Jared moaned, and grabbed Colin’s ass. When he opened his eyes to look at Jensen, they were lust blown, and mischievous. He made a show of palming Colin’s ass cheeks, squeezing them as he rolled his hips up.

“Mmm, such a great little ass, Jen. So firm, fits right into my hands, just like yours does when you’re fucking me hard and fast.”

Jensen locked his jaw and put on his best bitchface. “Jared, I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work.”

Jared laughed and kissed Colin again hard, both of them moaning now. Colin pulled away only to start pulling at the bottom of Jared’s shirt, but Jared was having none of it. “No, not yet,” he looked at Jensen with a smug look which shouldn’t have been sexy, but made Jensen’s dick twitch anyway, “this is all for Jen.”

“Mmm,” Colin murmured as he pulled off his own shirt, “better make it good then.” He shuffled higher up Jared’s body so that he could grab the back of the sofa, which brought his nipples to the perfect height for the older man to lick and suck, which is exactly what he did. He grabbed Jared’s head, holding it in place. “Ungh, so good,” Colin said breathlessly.

It was like Jensen was frozen to the spot, and at that very moment, it felt like he was being weighed down by his dick. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life, and he hadn’t even done anything! As Jared starting spewing dirty talk at him, he knew it was a lost cause. If he didn’t get his tongue on or in Colin, and his hands on the teen’s newly defined muscles, he was going to go crazy.

“God Jen, look how responsive he is,” his point demonstrated by Colin moaning long and loud as Jared tugged one of his nipples with one hand, and palmed Colin’s cock through his jeans. “You wanna be here in my place don’t you? He feels so good writhing around in my lap. Just imagine how good it’d feel to have him bouncing on your dick at the same time. I bet he wouldn’t last long with your gorgeous cock inside him, he’d be spilling over you in no time. Just think of how hot that’d be Jen, coming untouched just from wanting you inside him so fucking much!”

By this point, all three of them moaned. Something about that triggered Jensen into moving. In quick strides he reached his goal, almost pulling Colin off Jared in his haste to get to kiss the taste of Jared off his lips. The heat was unbelievable – between the kisses they’d shared before Jensen was sent out, kisses from Jared, and Colin biting his lip in pleasure as Jared touched him, the lips under his were hot, slick, plump and fucking _gorgeous_! When he pulled back, Jared almost jumped up, lifting Colin and placing him back on his feet.

The predatory look Colin gave Jensen was obscene. There was no way that someone so young had any right to look that downright fuckable. He walked forward and wasted no time in stripping Jensen’s shirt off, and licking and sucking everywhere he could reach. Colin’s tongue was even hotter than his lips, and when he took Jensen’s nipple into his mouth, alternating between nibbling and licking it, the older man thought he was going to come from that alone.

When he felt like he couldn’t take any more, he pushed Colin back, gently, so he wouldn’t think he was being rejected. He settled his hands on young, slim hips and rubbed his thumbs in circles over the soft skin he found there. “Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, baby?”

Colin huffed out a laugh, “I’m more than sure, Jen,” he said, almost breathless, “I’m also sure I wanna sink to my knees right now and suck your dick. I wanna take as much of you as I can, get you nice and close, then you can calm down a little while you work your fingers inside me. Get my tight little virgin hole ready for you to fuck however you want.”

“Holy shit!” Jensen cried. Colin chuckled and unzipped Jensen’s fly as he spoke. He’d never dreamed the teen would be this confident in himself, let alone with dirty talk, but clearly he was. Jensen was burning up, sweat running down his temple. He thought that was dizzying, until he felt his jeans and boxers being tugged down and looked down just in time to see those lips slide over the head of his dick. “Fuuuuck,” he groaned. Colin instantly pulled off.

“Is...is that wrong?”

Jared stepped in before Jensen had a chance to speak, “Trust me, kid, if he’s doing that now, you might wanna start letting him calm down or you’ll get a mouth full of jizz in about a minute!”

Colin’s eyes fluttered, he looked up at Jensen and said, “Or a face full?”

The thought of his come dripping off Colin’s lovely young features made a fresh spurt of pre-come trickle out of his cock. “Jesus _Christ_ , don’t say things like that! Fuck, I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but you gotta stop.”

Colin made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, and dove back in. Jensen felt the wet heat surrounding the head of his dick, allowed himself a few seconds to savour the tongue sliding over it; before he had to pull away, panting. “Stop, I’m gonna come if you keep that up, and I’m _really_ not done with you yet.”

He looked between the two others, and saw that they each had huge grins. “You better not be done with me,” Colin drawled in an overly fake Texas accent, “’cause I sure as shit ain’t done with you yet, boy!”

All of them laughed, and once it died down two sets of eyes were firmly on Jensen. He swallowed, wondering what he should do next – the possibilities were just too much to think about, so he found himself telling Colin, “Get naked you cheeky little shit, and make it fast!”

Colin’s smile lit up the room, and he tugged at his belt so quickly that Jensen decided that this wasn’t going to work. “Wait,” he yelled, earning a puzzled look from both Colin and Jared, “sorry, just...do it slowly.”

Jared smirked, knowingly. The both loved it when Jensen let him tease – it drove him crazy, seeing all that flesh revealed just for him. They both knew that Jensen would take so much, then his patience would crack, and the result was ... passionate!

Jensen took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down, pulling up his boxers while he watched Colin undress. Although he didn’t feel like he was going to blow his load at any minute, his cock was almost painfully hard as more and more unblemished creamy skin was uncovered. If he left his dick exposed, he didn’t know if he could stop himself from stripping it and coming all over Colin right there and then. That of course wouldn’t do, and though covering himself made no rational sense, it made the irrational kind in his lust fogged mind. That done, he leaned against the edge of the sofa to steady himself as he watched, feeling sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip as he watched the teen peel away layers of cotton and denim.

“ _Jesus,_ ” Jared moaned as he too watched Colin. Jensen looked over at his lover and noted that the hollow of his throat was slick and shiny, with a pink flush slowly spreading down over his chest and disappearing under his t-shirt. He knew that for Jared to be like this from foreplay alone, he was stupidly turned on.

The pair remained silent watching Colin’s fingers toy with the waistband of the tight black boxers he was wearing. The sight of the cotton stretched obscenely over the eager – and by the size of the bulge, impressive - teenage cock made Jensen’s mouth water. He licked his lips, and a soft laugh came from Colin. When Jensen managed to drag his eyes over the kid’s gorgeous body, he saw that Colin was smirking.

“Like what you see, huh?” he said, in a voice far too seductive for someone his age. Jensen could only nod, and watch as Colin ran his middle finger along his own shaft, up and down, circling the tip occasionally and moaning quietly as he did. He was vaguely aware of Jared moving closer to him, getting the view from the same angle, but Jensen was far too interested in watching the front of Colin’s boxers getting damp with pre-come, the more he caressed himself.

Jensen turned as he heard the unmistakeable sound of Jared unfastening his zipper. Both he and Colin turned to look as Jared pushed down his jeans, kicking them off and spreading his legs. Both sets of eyes watched as Jared’s cock twitched, before he started mimicking Colin’s motions through his own boxers.

“Take it out,” Colin said breathlessly, “Jared, _please_ , I wanna see!”

“NO!” Jensen said, louder than he meant to. He turned and laid a hand on Jared’s bare, muscular thigh, “not yet, I can’t – fuck I don’t know, just not yet, please?” he stammered.

Jared growled with frustration but moved his hand away. “You spoil all my fun!” he said, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Oh baby, the fun’s just getting started,” Jensen replied, leaning over and kissing his lover hard and messy. They both moaned as they tongue fucked each other’s mouths, pulling away only when Colin let out a strangled noise. They looked over to see him gripping the base of his dick through what was clearly now, wet cotton.

“ _Fuck_ , you two are hot!” he said, breathing deeply before releasing his hold on his dick.

“Look who’s talking,” Jensen replied, scooting to the edge of the sofa, giving his own dick a squeeze, “you really have no idea how hot you are, do you?” Colin blushed – fucking _blushed_ , and Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. “You come in here with your dirty mouth and teasing, yet you blush when I tell you you’re hot?”

Colin shrugged, “I just – I guess I just don’t think about it. I look at you and you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, Jensen... I wish I was _half_ as good looking as you.”

Jensen snorted, standing and moving forward towards him. He cupped Colin’s face, brushing his thumb over the cheekbone, “Colin, you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. My standards are pretty damn high, there’s only a few people who can do this,” he said, using his other hand to guide Colin’s over his aching dick, “to me.” He closed his eyes and groaned at the not quite enough friction. He leaned in to kiss Colin again, those sweet lips soft, hot and moist against his, then used his own hand to stroke the teen’s shaft the way he’d been doing to himself only moments earlier. He pulled away from the kiss, and the blissed out look on Colin’s face made heat surge right through him. He got a firmer grip on Colin’s cock and slowly pumped it through his boxers, and knew it wasn’t enough for either of them.

“Jensen, please,” he choked, “God _come on_...stop teasing and _fuck me_!”

At that precise moment, Jensen had no intention of such a thing, there was so much more he wanted to do first. “Not yet”, he whispered, placing a trail of kisses down Colin’s jaw, then tugging the soft young earlobe into his mouth.

“Jensen!” he whimpered, “please, I’m begging you!”

“Nuh uh,” Jensen cooed, placing slurping kisses to the baby soft skin under Colin’s ear, “That’s not begging...I’ll _show_ you what begging is. I’m gonna make you beg so much, baby, make you so desperate you won’t even know your own name by the time I’m done.”

He felt the young body shudder as he bent and lapped at one nipple, then the other, circling and sucking gently. Colin gripped his shoulder with one hand, and put the other on the back of Jensen’s head, threading his fingers through the short spikes, tugging slightly. He groaned, as he’d done when it was Jared doing it - clearly they’d found a hot spot. As Jensen’s mouth moved lower, circling and nipping at the boy’s belly button, he heard and felt the moan Colin let out. Finally, he released his grip on the teen’s throbbing cock, and pulled away to look up at him.

The sight was beautiful. Colin was flushed all over, a fine sheen of sweat covering him, his small nipples, pink and hard. His eyelids fluttered, and he finally opened his eyes groggily to look at Jensen. As soon as their eyes met, Jensen smirked, another rush of heat coursing through him at the sheer lust in the boy’s eyes. He skimmed the waistband of the boxers, licking a stripe across Colin’s belly, then blowing on it gently.

“Jen, fuck, come on, do something,” a voice begged. Jensen turned, knowing Jared wouldn’t have been able to hold back from touching himself. “Oh I’m planning on doing something, Jay, don’t you worry!” He looked back up at Colin, who had come back to himself a little more.

“W-what are you gonna do?” he asked, all lust and innocence rolled into one.

Jensen slowly nuzzled at the wet patch on Colin’s boxers, taking in the heat and the musky smell of his arousal before slowly tugging them over skinny hips and smooth thighs before letting them drop to the floor. “It’s my turn to do some sucking.”


	4. Chapter 4

What Jensen wanted more than anything was to swallow Colin down and work him fast and dirty, just to see what his come tasted like; but as this was likely the kid’s first blow job, it called for Jensen to drag it out to show him how good it could be. He wanted everyone who sucked Colin’s dick after that to be compared to himself, and of course, no-one would ever be as good – he’d make damn sure of it!  He realised he must’ve hesitated a little too long, when Colin’s voice reached his ears, sounding nervous.

“Jensen, you don’t ... i-it’s OK if you don’t want to.”

Jensen let out a laugh, huffing breath over the wet tip of Colin’s dick and feeling a flare of heat as it twitched in front of him. “God that’s hot,” he whispered before leaning in and swiping his tongue over the head and drawing it back into his mouth for a taste. It was musky and salty as he expected, with a slight hint of sweetness. He opened his mouth and suckled on the head, trying to draw more out – he could definitely get used to that taste. As he suckled harder, Colin grabbed both of Jensen’s shoulders.

“Fuuck, _oh my God_!” he panted.

Jared’s chuckle made them both turn to him, which Jensen was disappointed with because it meant no dick in his mouth. “Shit, you have _no_ idea, Colin,” he said, moving forward to thread his hand through Jensen’s hair, “he’ll take you to Heaven, he’ll have you shaking, desperate to come, but wanting more as well. As clichéd as it is, those lips really were made for cock sucking.” Jared sank to his knees and pulled Jensen in for a kiss, immediately tongue fucking his mouth, sweeping around it – probably also to get a taste of Colin.

Jensen pulled back, breathing heavily, “Not that I don’t love kissing you but I’m kind in the middle of something here,” he winked. Jared moved away slightly, but didn’t move back towards to the couch as expected. Instead he leaned over to Colin, and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, then slid his lips down to the root. Colin’s hips jerked forward and he let out a gasp and a curse. Jensen had no idea what the teen said, too intent on watching Jared as he added his own saliva to Jensen’s which was already drying on Colin’s skin. “Fuck Jared, you look good doing that but... I, please, can I?”

Jared smirked as he pulled back, “Be my guest, baby, make it good for him.”

“I intend to,” Jensen’s smiled, his lips itching to get back on Colin’s hot young shaft, “gonna make it special.” He heard Colin whimper above him.

“Jensen _please_ , do something!”

“Mmm, I like you begging, but it’s not enough... not by a long shot.” he said, diving back in, sliding his lips halfway down the shaft and sucking slightly on the way up, before rubbing his tongue under the head. Colin let out a surprised gasp, his hips shoved forward and he slipped deeper into Jensen’s mouth. He moaned around the hot, hard flesh, drawing a whimper from Colin.

“Oh Jesus fuck!”

As intent as he was on taking it slow and making it so good for the kid, Jensen decided to say fuck it to dragging it out. He could blow Colin again later (yeah, he had no doubt it would happen now he knew what it was like) but for now, they both wanted Colin to come. He sucked his way down, taking in almost the full shaft, and wrapped his hand around the base to keep it steady. He set a steady rhythm, a firm grip on hard flesh, but not too firm as to make it _too_ quick. The wet sound of slapping flesh came from behind, and that combined with Jared’s soft moan, Jensen knew that the taller man was stroking himself at the same rhythm as his lover had set.

“Colin,” Jared let out with a huff of breath, “fuck his mouth, come on, do it.”

Colin was already panting, squeezing Jensen’s shoulder’s tighter and tighter. “Jensen?” he gasped.

Jensen pulled off with a wet pop. Even though his jaw was aching slightly, he couldn’t wait to dive back in. “Yeah, do it, I want you to.” He moved his hand from the base, and slid his fingers over Colin’s balls. He could feel how full and tight they were already... he remembered that, how quickly he came when he was 15. He also remembered having a super quick recovery rate, so their night held so many possibilities. “Colin, come on, man...fuck my mouth, hard as you like. I wanna feel you come down my throat.”

“Unf, Jesus!” Colin cried as Jensen simultaneously sucked the shaft hard into his mouth, and rolled the teen’s balls in his hand, massaging with gentle pressure. He moved his other hand to the back of Colin’s thigh, pulling him in tighter. Colin moved slowly at first, his hips rocking gently and sliding his cock over Jensen’s hot tongue; but sped up as Jensen increased the pressure on his balls. In only a few minutes, he was fucking Jensen’s face at a rate of knots, curses falling from his lips. “Guh, Jensen... so fucking good. Feel so hot around me, so wet,” he said as his hips started to stutter.

 _This is it,_ Jensen thought to himself, he was going to find out what Colin sounded, tasted and looked like when he came. He sucked harder, the salty sweet taste of Colin’s pre-come filling his mouth. He moved his hand from the teen’s thigh up to squeeze his ass. Colin whimpered again and again, as Jensen slid his fingers further towards the virgin hole so close and his for the taking. He rubbed the pad of his middle finger over the tight muscle, and Colin’s cock hit the back of his throat with the sudden jerk of the teen’s hips... then stilled. The grip on Jensen’s shoulders loosened, and Colin pulled his dick out of Jensen’s mouth.

“What the _fuck_?” Jensen rasped, his voice lust rough. He made to pull Colin towards him again, but the teen backed away. His neck and chest were glistening with sweat, newly forming pecs and abs rapidly moving up and down as Colin grasped the base of his dick hard.

“Not like this, I told you, I want you to fuck me,” he looked at Jensen with imploring eyes, “ _please_ Jensen, fuck me, _fuck me now_!”

* * * * *

“Holy fuck!” Jared exclaimed, at the same time as Jensen moaned, closing his eyes and sighing before looking back up at Colin.

“Are you absolutely certain this is what you want, Colin?” he said, hoping to God the gorgeous kid in front of him wasn’t going to back out at the last minute.

“Listen, Jensen,” Colin said harshly, “I think I’ve made it perfectly clear this is exactly what I want. I was the one who pursued you, remember?”

Jensen felt like his stomach was full of butterflies. “Yeah,” he croaked, “yeah, I remember. I-I just don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with. We can just”, he gestured to Colin’s still rock hard dick, “carry on with what we were doing.”

Colin walked forward and dropped down on his knees so he was facing Jensen. He shared a quick look with Jared that Jensen couldn’t see, but Colin nodded, so he could only assume they were both happy to go ahead. When Colin turned back to Jensen, he wasted no time in drawing him in for a deep and dirty kiss, gripping his ass cheeks and licking further into the older man’s mouth and completely stealing his breath. Jensen was so caught up in the kiss that he jumped when he felt Colin’s smaller hand take a firm grip on his cock. He pumped it slowly, moving his hand all the way down to the base, and twisting under the head on the way back up.

“You have such a beautiful cock,” Colin said, in between sucking and kissing Jensen’s neck, “it’s perfect, just like the rest of you. It’s so hot and thick in my hand, I just know it’s going to feel so fucking good inside of me.”

“Jesus fuck!” Jensen whispered pulling Colin to him with a hand to the base of his back. The heat of the boy’s body, combined with the softness of the skin over firming muscle was amazing. He spread his hand over the curve of Colin’s spine, stroking slowly while he licked and sucked Colin’s nipple.

“Nngh, Jensen”, Colin moaned. His grip on Jensen’s cock tightened but never stopped moving. He moved one hand from the man’s ass cheek to hold his head against his own nipple.

Jensen licked his way over to the other nipple at the same time as sliding his hand down to Colin’s ass. He stroked the cheek slowly before dipping into the crack. Colin jerked and drew in a sharp breath. “Shh, s’ok baby,” Jensen soothed, “just gonna rub your hole to get you used to the feeling.” It was obvious that Colin was nervous now.

A snap of plastic made them both turn. Jared had a tube of lube in his hand, holding it towards Jensen, “Give the kid a break!” he chuckled.

When Colin looked gratefully at Jared, Jensen realised that this must be the first time anyone had touched him there, even Colin himself. He rose to his knees, “Come on, your first time isn’t going to be on the floor. Get on the bed.” He would’ve laughed at the speed with which Colin sprang up, but he was just as eager to move things further along.

Colin lay on the bed, propped up on the pillows slightly, with his legs slightly apart. Jared reached out and took a hold of the boy’s ankle, bending his leg at the knee to spread him wider, “Let us see,” he said, “don’t be shy.”

Colin flushed and tried to close his legs, but Jensen stopped him. “Jared’s right, baby, we wanna see you,” he said soothingly, remembering how apprehensive Jared had been early on in their relationship. He ran his hand up Colin’s inner thigh, gently coaxing his legs further apart so he could see. “You’re beautiful,” Jensen said, “can’t believe I’ve got you all laid out for me.”

“He’s right,” Jared added, “so beautiful like this, showing us your tiny hole. It’s going to look so hot stretched around Jensen’s dick. So hot!” he said breathlessly.

Jensen looked down to where Jared was palming his own dick. The head was slick and purple, and Jensen’s mouth watered as it always did when faced with a highly aroused Jared. Not this time, he told himself. His lover seemed to have a death grip on the tube of lube, so Jensen slapped him quickly on the arm, motioning to the tube.

“Sorry,” Jared said, “come on man, you gotta get him ready.” He pulled Jensen in for another wet, sloppy and urgent kiss. “I wanna see you fuck him Jensen, fuck him now, just like he wants. Like we all want!”

Jensen swallowed and rested his forehead to Jared’s. He brought a hand up to the chestnut hair that he loved so much, and tipped Jared’s head so that they were eye to eye. “Jay, I gotta ask...are you sure about this?”

“God Jensen, will you quit worrying?” Colin interrupted, “everybody’s sure!”

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah ok, ok.” he muttered. He took the lube from Jared – finally - and leaned forward over Colin’s slim frame. He kissed his teen’s sinful lips tenderly. “I’ll make you feel good,” he said sincerely, “make you come so hard.”

Colin squirmed, “Do it!” he said. The nervous look was back, and in a small voice he added, “just go slow, ok?”

Jensen looked him in the eye, “Don’t you worry, I’d never hurt you. Never.”

Colin smiled, his eyes crinkling, then going wide when Jensen circled his rim with a slick finger. “Oh!” he said, “cold”.

“Yeah, sorry about that. It’ll soon warm up.” Jensen chuckled. He leaned forward to suck on the teen’s nipple and started circling his hole once again.

“Just relax,” Jared said softly, “it’ll feel weird at first but then you’ll love it, trust me!” he said with a reassuring smile.

“Kiss me?” Colin asked quietly. Jensen looked up from his place at Colin’s nipple, but found the boy looking at Jared, not him.

Jared wasted no time in moving closer. Jensen turned his head to capture Jared’s lips in a soft kiss. “Distract him,” he said softly. Jared nodded, and crawled even closer to Colin. He leaned down and Jensen could hear the wet sounds of them kissing, as he himself kissed his way down’s Colin’s body. He licked over his abs and slowly nipped at the hairs under his belly button, before kissing the head of the teenage cock. It was so hot to touch, and Jensen moaned. He licked his way up and down, while he added the rest of the lube on his fingers to Colin’s hole and started to push gently. He felt Colin stiffen slightly, but he didn’t break his kiss with Jared, so Jensen pushed a little harder.

As soon as he breached the tight muscle, Jensen’s dick started to throb in anticipation. Colin was so hot and incredibly tight around his finger. Jensen moved his finger very slowly in and out as gently as he could. Considering he wanted nothing more than to the throw the kid’s legs over his shoulders and fuck into him hard and fast, Jensen was impressed with his own composure. “You’re doing great, baby,” he said softly, “gonna push in a little more.” There was some resistance, but there was plenty of lube, so it made the glide easier.

Colin tensed again as Jensen pushed in to the last knuckle. The wet sound of his and Jared’s kiss sounded loud to Jensen, even above the arousal pounding through him. He looked up to find Jared petting Colin’s hair, “Shh, you’re ok, just relax,” he said, stroking the kid’s face with the other hand. Colin nodded and Jensen felt the tight channel loosen a little, followed by an experimental movement of muscle around him.

“That’s it,” Jensen said, “test out what feels good.”

“Feels...nngh,” he said, his hips rising off the bed as Jensen gently stroked the boy’s prostate. “Fuck, do that again!” he panted. Jensen obliged, pushing his finger in a little steadier now that the muscle was loosening. He ran the pad of his finger over the little nub several times, until Colin was shaking and moaning.

“Jensen,” he cried, “oh God, Jensen. Please, come on...”

Both men chuckled at that. “I told you he was desperate for you Jen,” Jared said, his own breath coming short and fast like Colin’s. “He looked so good sucking your cock, Jen. Did it feel good, that little mouth so tight?”

“Felt fantastic,” Jensen said, as he pulled his finger out, and placed two at Colin’s hole.

“Did you like it, Colin?”

“No, I loved it!” the boy said.

Jared chuckled. “You think I can get in on that, baby, what do you say?” he asked. Colin looked down at Jensen.

“Go ahead if it’s what you want,” he said, hoping it was. He was about to start pushing back into Colin’s hole, and the thought of those lips around his lover’s cock made his own throb and jerk. He could feel pre-come oozing from it, dribbling down his shaft. He would’ve given himself some relief by stroking it, but he wasn’t sure he would last long enough to get into Colin, and Jesus fucking Christ did he want to be buried in there.

Colin nodded and opened his mouth. Jared re-positioned himself so that he was kneeling at the side of Colin’s head. He leaned in and rubbed the head of his cock over Colin’s lower lip, leaving a trail of pre-come, which the teen licked off eagerly.

“Holy shit,” Jared moaned, as Colin made an experimental swipe of his tongue all around the head. Colin just smiled, and leaned up so he could take more of Jared’s cock into his mouth. Both of them moaned then, and Jensen used the distraction to slowly ease two fingers in.

Colin tensed again, this time letting out a hiss. With a loud pop, he pulled off Jared’s cock, “Hurts,” he said, leaning up on his elbow.

“Just relax like you did before. If it gets too much we stop, you just gotta tell us. We won’t hurt you, ok?” Jared said.

“OK.” Colin agreed, and again, Jensen felt the muscles loosen, and pumped his fingers in and out a little faster.

A few minutes on, and Jensen was burning up. “God Jay, you gotta see this,” he said, urgently. He was so turned on; he didn’t know if he could wait much longer.

“S-see what?” Colin asked. He was panting, but Jensen could still hear the nervousness in his voice.

“The way your hole’s stretching so beautifully around my fingers,” he said, increasing his pace, “so hot the way you’re all held open one minute and tight the next.”

Jared scrambled down the bed to see, and his breath hitched. “Fucking hell,” he breathed, reaching out to where Jensen’s fingers were buried inside the boy, “shit, Colin, can I? Can I touch?”

His breath began speeding up again, and Jensen could feel the muscles tensing. “I-I don’t know if... how many?”

“Just one,” Jared said, “just one more finger.”

“T-then t-that’s it, I’m ready?” he stammered.

Jensen gulped, suddenly uncertain. “Do you think you can do it? We can keep doing this for a while longer before we stretch you any more.”

“No, I-I,” Colin took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “do it, just...”

“We’ll go slow, baby.” Jared said. He waited for Colin’s nod before he reached to run his fingers around the kid’s stretched hole, red and gorgeous. He was gentle, like he said – as Jensen knew he would be – waiting until the twitching muscles relaxed before steadily popping his finger in alongside Jensen’s.

The bed shook as Colin slammed his hands down to grip the quilt either side of him. His legs drew together and he went rigid, at the same time clenching hard down on their fingers and crying out in pain.

“Shit!” Jared hissed, and quickly pulled his finger out. He moved back up to Colin and pulled him in close, one sweaty chest pressed against another.

Jensen would’ve found it totally erotic if it wasn’t for the fact that Colin still had a vice like grip on his fingers, and it was clear it was from pain and not pleasure. “Colin, you gotta relax. I’ll pull out but you gotta relax.”

“No,” he cried, “don’t, I can do it, I-I...” he was sobbing now, “I wanna do it, be good for you. I’m sorry!”

Jensen’s stomach clenched. “Hey now,” he said, smoothing his hand over Colin’s mostly flat belly, “don’t you say that. There’s nothing for you to be sorry about, baby boy. You did so good, but we agreed to stop if it got too much.”

“I don’t wanna stop!” he sniffed, but relaxed enough for Jensen to withdraw his fingers. As soon as they slipped free, he moved to up kiss Colin’s sweaty forehead while Jared stroked his back. Colin leaned into him and held on tightly, “give me a minute, ok? We can try again, I’ll relax properly this time.”

Jensen cupped his cheek. “Not if it’s going to hurt you, I won’t do that.”

Colin sniffed, and Jensen felt him trembling slightly.

“Change of plan,” Jensen said, no hint of uncertainty, “you’re gonna fuck me!”


	5. Chapter 5

“ _What_?” both Colin and Jared asked at the same time, before both talking so fast that Jensen couldn’t make out a word either of them were saying.

“Whoa, whoa guys, I can’t listen to you both,” he looked between them, almost identical wide eyed quizzical looks, “it’s the only way.”

“But - ” they both began again. Jensen held his hand up for them to stop.

“Jensen,” Colin said hesitantly, “you don’t need to do that...give me a few minutes, please?”

Jensen shook his head, “No, the only way this is going any further is for you to fuck me.”

“But you never bottom, man... _never_!” Jared said, obviously still in a state of shock. Jensen immediately felt bad when he could see a little hurt on his lover’s face, “why now, why not for me after all the times I asked?”

“Jay,” he said, moving towards the taller man who really was looking like a sulking kid now, “I never said I wouldn’t bottom for you, baby, I just said not yet. We’ve been working on it but I’m still...,” he cupped Jared’s cheek and kissed him gently, “let me give the kid this and then I _promise_ that at home, we can do whatever you want.”

Jared still looked a little hurt, but a small smile was creeping onto his face, “whatever I want, huh? No exceptions?”

Jensen huffed out a laugh, “Oh man,” he said, shaking his head, “maybe you don’t get absolutely free reign but I’ll definitely bottom for you, OK?”

Jared beamed, “Yeah, I can do that,” he said, pulling the older man forward for a slow, deep kiss that made Jensen feel utterly worshipped.

Colin cleared his throat next to them. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

Jensen sighed, walking towards the boy and taking his hand. Even though the kid was getting taller, Jensen couldn’t help but notice how much smaller Colin’s hand was compared to his own. He slipped his other hand around Colin’s neck and looked him dead in the eye, with a determined look on his face. “There’s nothing I want more than to be buried deep inside you right now, baby, but I _will not_ hurt you. You did so good, but I can’t, please understand that.”

It was Colin’s turn to sigh, “But I want you to fuck me _so much_ Jensen, I really do.”

Jensen glanced at Jared, who just stood there, watching the interaction. “Do you want this to be just for the night?”

Colin’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Jensen leaned in to place a kiss to Colin’s lips, to the bridge of his nose and then his forehead. He slid his hand from the teen’s neck to his lower back, pulling him so they were pressed close together. “I mean, if I was to fuck you now, is that it? No more, ever?”

Colin suddenly looked nervous and oh so young. His eyes drifted over Jensen’s shoulder, a wounded look on his face. “I ... if that’s what you want.”

Jensen couldn’t help pulling Colin closer to comfort him, before he dipped his head to nuzzle the boy’s neck, trailing feather light kisses all the way up to Colin’s ear. “If I had my way, I’d lock you in this trailer and keep you here for as long as I could... for as long as you want to be. I’m not gonna fuck you and kick you out, baby, I promise you that.”

Colin’s smile lit up the room. “Really?”

Jensen turned to Jared, who nodded, a fond look on his face.

“Really,” Jensen said, guiding Colin’s hand to his ass and squeezing. The kid got the message and took both firm cheeks in his hands and began stroking. Jensen could feel the cock pressed against him start filling. “You like that, huh?”

Colin nodded, pushing his hips closer, “Yeah, yeah I do. Next time though, you’ll fuck me?”

Jensen’s answer was wordless. He reached back and moved Colin’s hand to the crack of his ass, using the other to slowly pump the kid’s ample dick. Colin moaned and dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder while he stroked over Jensen’s hole. It wasn’t an alien feeling – even though the older man had never bottomed for Jared, they _were_ working up to it. They’d gotten to the point where Jensen was beginning to adjust to two of Jared’s long fingers inside him.

“Jared, pass me the lube,” he said, pushing his ass further out so that Colin could reach more of him. The tube was passed in his direction, but Colin made a grab for it, pushing Jensen away.

The change in the kid’s expression was almost immediate. Gone was the timid look, only to be replaced with lust blown eyes, and a confident smirk. He pushed Jensen harder in the chest, “Get on the bed,” he said in a low voice. Jensen was about to make a joke about the bottom earning the right to be the bossy one, but that flew out of the window when he was shoved again, so hard that he stumbled, “I said, on the bed. _Now_!” Colin growled, and Jensen shivered. Where the fuck had that come from? Colin stalked towards him, hard, purple cock bobbing in front of him. There was no question of Jensen disobeying. He liked to be submissive in the bedroom occasionally, just like anyone, but this determined, yet inexperienced kid giving him orders like this was beyond hot!

“Bossy,” Jensen chuckled while he backed up towards the bed.

“So I’ve been told,” Colin said confidently, “Mom always said I have a bossy streak, so why not take advantage?”

At the mention of Colin’s Mom, Jensen had another moment of insecurity, reminding him again of Colin’s age.

“Oh no,” Colin growled, “don’t go there!”

Jared laughed, “You know him better that I thought!”

Colin gave a satisfied smirk and starting crawling over Jensen as he moved back on the bed. “Open your legs,” he demanded, “bend your knees.” He turned to Jared, “Get over here, too. Do what you did to me, spread him out so I can see him.”

Jensen’s breath was coming in fast, shallow bursts now.  The sight of Jared rushing to follow the boy’s instructions was such a turn on.

“Jesus Christ!” Jared mumbled as he placed a large hand under Jensen’s knee, bending it and spreading him out. Jared’s hand was hot and sweaty against Jensen’s skin, and that only turned Jensen on even more.

They both watched as Colin squeezed the lube out onto his fingers, squirting some over the bed at the same time. “Sorry!” he said, looking slightly worried.

“Colin, you’re killing me here,” Jensen panted. He felt so exposed like this. Yeah, he’d been like this with Jared but this time was different. He was actually going to get fucked – no ‘one more finger next time’, no stopping when he felt he’d had enough. That young, eager cock was going to be fucking him, no two ways about it. Maybe he should’ve been more nervous, but now he was desperate to lose his ‘virginity’. It seemed quite fitting in some ways that it’d be to Colin – they were in this together and Jensen felt a surge of affection for the kid.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Colin’s slick finger tentatively stroked over his hole. Jensen jumped – the lube was cold after all - and then lifted his ass slightly higher to give Colin more room.

“It’s OK,” Jared whispered encouragingly, “he can take it. God this is hot!” he said, palming his own virtually untouched cock.

Jensen’s hip ached slightly from where Jared was still his knee up, but it felt too good to ask him to let go. He was basically at the mercy of the two of them, and it was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced. He felt the familiar resistance from his muscles as Colin’s finger pushed into him. They both groaned.

“It’s, it’s so tight.” Colin said, sounding half afraid and half in awe. Jensen relaxed and Colin must’ve felt it around his finger, as he looked up and Jensen and gave him a small smile, “OK?” he asked hesitantly.

“More than OK.” Jensen encouraged, tipping his hips so that Colin’s finger slipped in even further.

“Holy fuck,” Colin gasped, stilling his finger. Jensen met his eyes and nodded his silent agreement for the boy to continue.

As Jensen made himself relax more and more, Colin delved deeper, and slowly began picking up speed.

“Add another,” Jared rasped, and Jensen noticed he was now stroking his cock slowly from root to tip.

The feeling of Colin withdrawing his finger caused Jensen to clamp down slightly, wanting to keep it in, but at the same time, wanting another. While he heard Colin add more lube, Jensen reached his hand out to Jared. “C’mere, let me do that, baby,” he said, nodding at Jared’s cock. “I need to do it Jay, I can’t stand not touching you.”

Jared started to kneel closer, when Jensen moaned at the feeling of Colin’s two fingers breaching him. The kid’s face was flushed, and furrowed in concentration as he pumped and twisted his fingers.

“Oh my fucking God,” Jared gasped, watching intently as Colin finger fucked his lover harder. “Jesus Jen, you’re taking them so easy now. Are you ready for another? Can I – can I do it too?”

Jensen’s back arched as Colin’s finger ran over his prostate, and a moan fell from his lips. “Shit, do that again!” he said, “Jay, come on man, I wanna feel you both inside.”

“Keep pumping your fingers in and out,” Jared said to Colin, “I’ll work with you.”

Jensen felt them both shift on the bed, then the heat of two sets of fingers. Colin did was he was told, fucking Jensen deep and steady, while Jared’s long, nimble fingers circled his rim. He felt his hole twitch in anticipation.

“Take a deep breath and let it out again, Jen.” Jared said.

Jensen did as he was told, relaxing as much as he could. When Colin moved his fingers out, he felt Jared’s wrist brush against his thigh, before he felt the pressure of both of their fingers moving steadily within him. It hurt, there was no doubt about it. He wondered momentarily how Jared could handle it on such a regular basis, when someone – he couldn’t be sure who – ran the pad of their finger over his prostate again. “Nngh,” he said, his hips bucking as Jared laughed smugly.

“Lube your cock up,” Jared said, “if you don’t get inside him soon, _I’m_ not going to last much longer. Jensen vaguely heard the sound of Colin moaning as he smothered his cock in the slick; but Jared had pushed his own fingers deep into Jensen’s hole, thumbing around the rim, and rubbing relentlessly against that spot inside him.

Jensen bucked and moaned, pleasure shooting through him from head to toe. He was trembling with arousal and his cock was so hard it was actually starting to hurt.

“I’m ready,” Colin said, reaching for Jared’s wrist to pull his fingers free. He leaned in and captured Jared’s lips in a sloppy kiss, before crawling over Jensen to kiss him too.

The heat coming from him made Jensen’s skin prickle and he felt himself starting to sweat more. Colin put his arms on either side of Jensen’s head, and rested on his forearms. “Last chance to change your mind,” he said, looking Colin dead in the eye.

“Yeah right,” Colin snorted, lifting Jensen’s free leg and wrapping it around his waist. He circled Jensen’s rim a few times with the head of his cock, before applying gentle pressure, but not pushing in. “Do you _want_ me to stop?”

“Fuck no,” Jensen said, “don’t you fucking dare. Come on, I want you, no I _need_ you inside me, right fucking now.” His cock was trapped between them, throbbing and sliding against Colin’s sweaty stomach, and it was pure heaven.

Finally, Colin pushed in. The stretch was uncomfortable but not painful, and the further it went in, the easier it got. Jensen felt as well as heard Colin’s groan.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he gasped, “so hot, so tight...shit, can I move?”

Jensen wiggled his ass and clenched around Colin’s dick experimentally. When there was no pain, he tipped his hips up, and grabbed both of Colin’s firm, perky cheeks. “Move, fuck me,” he said, moaning loudly as the teen began to thrust ever so slowly. Although he’d not fully adjusted to the feeling, he could definitely understand why Jared loved this. The heat from Colin’s cock sliding in and out, dragging over his prostate at almost every thrust, the feel of his balls slapping Jensen’s ass as the kid’s thrusts got faster.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Colin moaned, “God, I wanna come, Jensen... nngh.”

“Do it, baby, come inside him, do it now!” Jared moaned, the slick slapping sound telling Jensen that Jared was working his cock at a good steady rate now.

Colin stilled. “No, I’m not ready yet.” He slowly pulled out, leaving Jensen feeling suddenly empty. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to find Colin looking down at him. “I want you to ride me, Jensen... please, ride me hard and make me come.”

Jensen’s head fell back on the bed with a groan. “Fuckin’ _hell_!” He didn’t have chance to say anything else, because Colin was pulling at his arm, tugging him up and taking Jensen’s place on the bed. Once he was settled, he turned to Jared who was furiously working his cock now.

“Stop that!” Colin said sharply, and Jared did, looking slightly shocked. “No-one gets to come until I say so!”

Jensen stilled on his knees above the teen’s angry looking cock, and he turned to Jared and winked, “You heard the man!”

Colin grabbed both of Jensen’s ass cheeks, and with a strength that surprised him, the kid positioned him so that Jensen’s hole was exposed and the young, slick cock was just beneath it.

“I said, _ride me_!” Colin said, his voice like gravel. He breached Jensen’s hole and started pulling on his thighs. Jensen flung out his hands to steady himself on Colin’s chest, before carefully lowering himself the rest of the way. It felt so much deeper this way, and Jensen rose up slightly on his knees and slowly eased down again. Colin’s hips snapped up hard and they both moaned. “Jensen, please, you gotta move. I wanna fuck you hard before I fill you up with my come. It’s gonna be _everywhere_ , and you’re gonna love it.”

He was right, suddenly Jensen swivelled his hips before raising himself up until only the head of Colin’s cock was inside him and then dropping down. He set a good pace, squeezing his muscles on the way up, and relaxing them on the way down. Colin’s cock was pushing insistently on his prostate, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Beneath him, the kid was moaning, digging his heels into the mattress and clinging on to Jensen’s hips. He was covered in sweat, his chest glistening, and his hair falling over his eyes. Jensen reached to get some friction on his dick which was now leaking everywhere, but Jared knocked his hand away.

“No, I wanna do that,” he said, taking a hold of it in his large grip.

Colin stilled underneath him, and sat up knocking Jared’s hand out of the way. “No, not your hand. I want you to suck him, while I suck you.”

“Holy fucking _fuck_ ,” Jensen cried. He was convinced at that moment, he was going to die his heart was going as fast as it was.

He watched as Jared scooted around, straddling Colin and positioning the head of his cock over the young mouth, it’s pink tongue already coming out to lick. All three of them groaned as Jared pushed forward, sliding his cock fully into Colin’s mouth. Right then, Jensen knew that he’d never get that glorious image out of his mind.

He began to rock his hips gently, Colin thrusting up into him, while Jared leaned over to suck on his lover’s cock. As the wet heat surrounded him, Jensen tightened his ass muscles, causing Colin to buck up, pushing Jared further onto his cock. Jared repositioned himself, Jensen having no idea what for until he felt Jared’s finger circling his hole again. Heat shot through him, and he bucked his hips.

A moment later, Colin pulled off Jared’s cock and gasped out loud. Jensen stopped moving, thinking it was something he’d done, but when Colin threw his head back and moaned anyway, Jensen knew it was something else. He twisted around but couldn’t see, so he reached behind himself to where Jared’s hand was. He felt along those long fingers, until he felt them buried deep into Colin’s body. Jared’s hand began moving steadily, finger fucking Colin while he sucked Jensen’s dick. Jared must’ve found Colin’s prostate because he almost bucked Jensen off him. Jared pulled his mouth from Jensen’s cock – much to Jensen’s dismay – and began laughing smugly. The look didn’t last long as Colin sucked Jared back into his mouth and sucked hard.

Soon, Jared’s hips were pumping into Colin’s mouth while Jared fingered him. Colin was bucking and moaning, causing him to push deeper into Jensen, hitting his prostate head on. Jared wasn’t able to co-ordinate everything, so instead of sucking Jensen, he wrapped his large hand around Jensen’s dick and started tugging. Jensen could only imagine the picture they made.

It could have been a few seconds or a few minutes later when Jared cried out, pulling free from Colin’s mouth and coming all over his neck and chest, some of it landing on Jensen’s hand where he was tugging Colin’s nipples. Jensen threw his head back, slammed down onto Colin once more, and moaned like a porn star as he came. Clamping down involuntary around Colin, he watched as ropes of come joined Jared’s on Colin’s chest.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_!” Colin cried as his back arched one last time before he tugged Jensen closer, coming deep in his ass. Jensen could feel the kid’s cock pulsing inside him, coating his insides with slick, hot come.

As he started coming down, all Jensen wanted to do was collapse. He heard a slick sound followed by Colin’s grunt when Jared pulled his fingers out. As soon as Jared moved away, Jensen somehow managed to use the last of the strength in his thighs to lift off Colin’s softening dick and flop down beside them both.

With the sweat cooling on their bodies, hands roamed and lips sought out areas of skin to kiss. Jensen eventually managed to sit up, and was met with the sight of Colin looking even more debauched, still covered in both his and Jared’s come. He leaned down to scoop some of his own off Colin’s stomach, and to kiss him wet and messy as he found the teen’s puffy hole. He kissed deeper and slower while he pushed his fingers inside, pumping them in and out a few times. He took them out and scooped more cooling come, pushing that inside the teen as well.

“Why did you do that?” Colin asked in a whisper, licking his kiss swollen lips.

Jensen smiled, brushing sweaty strands of hair from the kid’s forehead. “I told you I wanted my come in your ass,” he smirked, “and next time I’m not going to be using my fingers to put it there!”

He felt Colin’s dick twitch against his stomach, obviously liking the sound of that. “Next time?” he asked softly.

Jensen looked at Jared who was smiling, “Yeah,” he said, drinking in the sight of both of his lovers, “next time.”

* * * END * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, and that you weren't too disappointed that it ended up bottom!Jensen. I always planned for that to be the case even though I'm normally a top!Jensen girl. As the boys themselves have said, next time, Colin's going to get what we all want! ;)


End file.
